The Life
by The Scribe13
Summary: They never thought it would get this big. Get this dangerous. But hey, its the life. (Bonnie/Klaus)AH


I don't own TVD.

Dedicated to my friend who did acceptional in her exams! (Sarah Oksana, check out her stories!)

Background: all human, takes place in the seventies. Got the idea from the movie _Rock Star and a documentory The History of The Eagles._

::::::

Bonnie kissed him softly before pulling away and walking inside the small store. Klaus rubbed her knuckles with his thumb and pulled her back into an embrace, kissing her passionately. Bonnie opened her mouth wider and deepened the kiss. They kissed until they jammed one of the shelves. Bonnie jumped away and giggled. Some of the merchandise fell into his long curly hair. Tip-toeing she removed a small trinket from his hair. A wolf on a brown string chain. She liked it, the wolf had blue eyes too. Eyes like Klaus. Bonnie's green eyes glanced around the store before she stuffed into her brown jacket pocket. Klaus shook his head, making the others fall to the dirty tile floor of the store. The couple looked at the mess they made and laughed before grabbing a basket. Klaus ran down to the back with Bonnie in toe before the owner saw them. When Miss Jackson did return she cursed.

"What the fuck happened here?"

Bonnie picked up a bag of chips and pretzels. Holding them close to her chest as she walked to the freezer where Klaus was standing with and almost full basket. Bonnie pinched his butt before throwing them in the basket. Klaus looked back at her and kissed her then returned his blue orbs to the ranges of beer and just picked up a six pack of each. Heck, he could afford a little beer.

"Baby, its overflowing." Bonnie said. Trying to keep the goods from falling out. Biting her lower lip she disappeared ahead then came back with another basket.

"Nice thinking, love." He told her. They grabbed some water and a whiskey. Well. Two bottles of Jack and a few liter bottles of water. By now, anyone could see that they were as high as a kite. But, hey, it was the seventies. Who wasn't high? The couple paid for their grocery, ignoring the look the cashier gave them. An interracial couple was a sight to behold. Especially in the south. But they'd be out of there soon. Klaus got signed to a record company. His band, _The Originals_ were gonna play with the likes of the Beatles and the WHO soon. She couldn't wait to be there with him. Singing back-up with Caroline. She couldn't wait to be making music with her Niklaus and his family.

"Did you see the look on that woman's face, darlin'? Priceless!" He laughed. His laughter was contagious and Bonnie laughed with him.

"I don't think seeing people see us will ever stop being funny." Opening the door of their new Chevy. Throwing the groceries in the back seat she took a seat and buckled the seat belt. Klaus shut his door and turned his key, the engine came alive with a purr.

"Let's hit the road!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They rest of the band was passed out around the loft. Finn was on the ground, with Sage curled up in his arms. Kol was on the couch, sitting up with his head leaned back on the back of the worn couch, arms spread with a twin on each arm. Both with soft red hair both with movie star curls. Elijah wasn't there, probably in his room. Rebekah was asleep on top of a blonde neither had ever seen. Bonnie shook her head, low from her high. Unlike the rest of them she didn't get to sleep it off. Klaus came in after her, furious. He knew they partied he didn't mind that. But his paints were scattered all over, covering the bodies of most of the room's occupants.

"What the fuck is going on?" He growled out. Bonnie sighed, they got him angry. Now she was going to have to clam him down. Probably play those irish ballads he liked so much. Bonnie rubbed his back and shook her head. She would have to clean this up. All in the life of a newly signed band. Kol was the first to stir. The red heads remained unconscious. He rose up and staggered a bit, almost falling back into the couch. Kol stumbled about, he balanced himself by grabbing the desk before falling back down.

"Bloody hell," Klaus groaned, before helping his brother up. Kol chuckled then patted Klaus' shoulder.

"Thanks mate," he croaked before vomiting on Klaus' black boots. Bonnie grimaced and took the bags from Klaus' hands and taking them into the kitchen. Klaus head was tilted back and he shouted a string of curses. Bonnie only whistled, they were home alright.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After they(Bonnie) cleaned up and had some breakfast (or lunch seeing as it was almost one o'clock) the band moved the furniture out of the common space. Elijah sat down behind his drums and scrubbed off some paint that was on the edge of the drumming part. His brown hair was long and pulled back, a five o'clock shadow apparent on his handsome face. Elijah tapped his drum sticks on his gray jeans then the drums. His black NYU t-shirt fit snug on him. Kol was washed up his short brown hair as messy as ever dressed in a jeans and a gray t-shirt. He plugged his guitar in and played a note. Frowning he tightened the knob and played it again. He smiled, she was playing again. Rebekah and Caroline pushed her piano up more then dusted their hands. The blondes were twins, with equally beautiful blonde curls. They even dressed alike. Caroline wore a blue jeans and a purple blouse with a band around her bouncy curls. Rebekah wore a washed out jeans with a yellow blouse, her curls free. Finn sat in the corner with his acoustic guitar whispering into Sage's ear, rubbing her swollen belly.

"C'mon guys, we've to come up with a song by tomorrow night for Mr. Greten!" Bonnie wore a simple overalls with short legs just under her butt and a white t-shirt inside. She sat indian style on the floor with the band surrounding her. Klaus had an arm slung around her shoulder as he chewed a gum. He wore a simple wife beater and a jeans.

"So how are we going to do that?" Asked Caroline sitting next to Kol, his arm snaked around her waist. Bonnie smiled before taking out a bottle of jack from behind her back.

"None of us are going to drink a drop of whiskey till we get one..." Kol rose his hand."...a good one." He cursed. Bonnie smiled at the chorus of groans before taking a swing of the dark amber liquid.

"-since when did you guys listen to me?" The group howled. Hours passed by, strumming random notes and playing random keys. Elijah started to tap his drums, bobbing his head.

"One of these nights

One of these crazy old nights

We're gonna find out

Pretty mama

What turns on your lights

The full moon is calling

The fever is high

And the wicked wind whispers

And moans," he drawled out the word and Kol started to pick up the beat.

"-You got your demons

You got desires

Well, I got a few of my own," Rebekah played a few low keys on her piano and Klaus joined in.

"Oo, someone to be kind to in

Between the dark and the light

Oo, coming right behind you

Swear I'm gonna find you

One of these nights" Bonnie sang a low line but Nik sang higher and edged her the sing louder.

"One of these dreams

One of these lost and lonely dreams

We're gonna find one

One that really screams

I've been searching for the daughter

Of the devil himself !" Kol went harder on his guitar and Finn played a soft undertone. Caroline hummed to it. Bonnie smiled at Klaus as they sang harder and drank more whiskey.

Looks like they got their song.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bonnie sat as cool as a cucumber beside Klaus who was sweating like a sinner in church. He took out an old rag and wiped off his sweat. His blue eyes nervously accessing the expression on Mr. Greten's face.

"I loved it," he smirked calmly and walked away.

"This is amazing! I can't believe he actually liked our song! This is amazing!" Caroline squealed hugging Nik. He was startled , glad that Bonnie's back was turned as she hugged Rebekah. Caroline pulled and squealed in joy. Bonnie pulled away from her and then turned to Klaus.

"Babe, this is great! We're making our music! Not some cover of the latest Eagles song! Our music!" They were ecstatic, so was he. They were gonna be making beautiful music.

:::/:::

The song is One Of These Nights by The Eagles :)

Anyways this is just something I'm trying out! Really need you're reviews to see if I should continue it! Updates every two weeks!


End file.
